Legend Of Heroes: The World Depends On One Man Part 2
by Roya1Hero
Summary: Zelda made a very bad mistake and Azul is about to suffer because of her mistake. Is Azul going to live? How would Sunlight react to this? Is Link and Zelda ever going to make it back home?


**Legend of Hero's': The World Depends on One Man? Part 2**

** Summary-**

**In part one a guy named Grendel came and took Zelda to his world claiming that he needs her help to defeat Azul. Link goes into that world in search of Zelda. Latter on Link meets a guy named Azul who is the king of the city of Crystal Castle. Soon after Link and Zelda are reunited. Zelda tries to kill Azul and Grendel captures both Zelda and Azul reviling to Zelda that Azul isn't bad. He states that he will kill Azul using her power, saying that it would be her fault for the world meeting its end.**

**Authors Note: Ok guys here is part 2! It didn't take long to come up with the ending I just didn't have time because of school work and my after school clubs :P well any way I hope you like part 2 and this is the end for this story. **

**P.S I'm working on another fanfiction and yes it does take place in the Zelda world and my friends in real life will be playing a huge role in my story ^.^**

**Sunlight-"**Azul nooooooo!**"**

The light beam exploded hitting me directly in the chest. I couldn't see anything but I could feel liquid going down my skin.

**Grendel-"**(Laughs) it's all over Azul is . . . . . **"**

**Azul-"**Strong enough to resist a weak blast like that**"**

I broke out of the bound that held me up and dashed towards Grendel and put my arm around his neck.

**Azul-"**You knew that wouldn't kill me so why even try?**"**

**Grendel-"**(Smirks) for your blood**"**

** Readers P.O.V**

Grendel hits the back of his head into Azul's causing Azul to stumble backwards. Grendel quickly grabs a small glass bottle out of his pocket and scraped some of Azul's blood off the floor.

**Grendel-"**(Laughs) now if I drink your blood I'll be able to have the powers of a god! (Laughs) **"**

**Azul-"**(Shouts) you're a very sick man Grendel!**"**

**Grendel-"**I know and I love it!**"**

**Link-"**That – That cur!**"**

**Sunlight-"**(Stares at Link) Link its ok to say he's a bitch you know.**"**

**Link-"**(Stares at Sunlight . . . . . .**"**

Grendel runs in front of the cage that Zelda was in

**Grendel-"**Now watch and see what true power is.**"**

Before Grendel had the chance to drink the blood Zelda kicked it out of his hand.

**Grendel-"**Noooooo!**"**

The bottle hits the ground and breaks. Azul then used his water powers to wash away all of the blood.

**Azul-"**Grendel it ends here and now!**"**

**Zelda-"**I will never forgive you for what you almost made me do.**"**

**Grendel-"**How did you get free**"**

**Zelda-"**(Smiles) Link helped me.**"**

**Grendel-"**(Growls) men get them!**"**

**Sunlight-"**It's too late Grendel your men are being dealt with by my guards.**"**

**Grendel-"**What!**"**

Azul lifts his hand and made ropes appear around Grendel hands. Grendel tried to break out but failed. A force field formed around Grendel and brought in the air.

**Azul-"**Grendel I warned you too many times, I'm going to put you I a little place called the world wide galaxy prison (Smirks)**"**

**Grendel-"**I will get free again and I promise you, I will kill you and Sunlight**"**

**Azul-"**You can try but your results will always be the same in the end like it always is and always will be.**"**

Azul walks away with Grendel floating right behind him. When everyone got outside there was guards everywhere. A big air craft appeared right in front of Azul. Men came out and took Grendel away.

**Azul-"**Finally it's over . . . . For now any way (Sighs)**"**

**Zelda-"**Azul I'm sorry for what I did earlier.**"**

Azul looked at Zelda and smiled. He put his hand on her head.

**Azul-"**Don't worry about it, but guys we still have one more thing to do.**"**

Zelda and Link looked at Azul with a confused look.

**Link-"**What do you mean?**"**

**Azul-"**(laughs) don't tell me you don't want to go back home.**"**

Zelda and Link both looked at each other with shocked faces. They have been in that world so long that they forgot about their own world.

**Zelda-"**I can't believe I forgot, my people must be worried about us. **"**

**Sunlight-"**Lets' get back to our home Azul then we can send them back.**"**

Azul nods and then grabs both Zelda and Link, when they got back they went right inside and went into the living room. Azul and Sunlight stood across from each other. They lifted both of their hands. A portal started to form.

**Azul-"**Are you two ready?**"**

Zelda and Link both nodded and walked in front of the portal.

**Link-"**Azul?**"**

**Azul-"**Yes?**"**

**Link-"**Is this going to be the last time I ever get so see you?**"**

**Azul-"**Of course not you can always come back but only during the year of Visitors.**"**

**Link-"**The year of visitors?**"**

**Sunlight-"**Yes the year of visitors. Every ten years creatures around the universe come and visit this planet. **"**

**Zelda-"**But . . . . .**"**

**Azul-"**No time to talk anymore just go before it closes.**"**

Zelda and Link smiles at Azul and Sunlight then they walk into the portal. When they got home they found themselves in the middle of the garden. They both went in telling everyone to calm down. After a few hours everything was back to normal. Link and Zelda went to go inside of Zelda's room. When they got there they seen something on top of Zelda's bed.

**Zelda-"**What is that?**"**

Link walks up to it and reads it.

**Link-"**It's an invitation.**"**

**Zelda-"**What for?**"**

**Link-"**(Smiles) let's just say it's from our friends from a faraway place**" **

Zelda smiles at Link then holds his hand.

**Link-"**I guess we'll be seeing them again very soon.**"**

**Zelda-"**Yup, all four of us will.**"**

**Link-"**. . . . . . Four of us . . . . . . **"**

**END**


End file.
